Steve Buscemi
Steven Vincent "Steve" Buscemi es un actor y director de cine y televisión estadounidense de ascendencia siciliana e irlandesa. Es conocido por su actuación en películas como Reservoir Dogs, El gran Lebowski, Fargo, Con Air, Ghost World, Big Fish, Delirious y por sus cameos en películas de Adam Sandler. Ha trabajado repetidas veces con directores como Jim Jarmusch, Robert Rodriguez, Michael Bay, Terry Zwigoff, Tom DiCillo y hasta la fecha, es el actor que más ha trabajado con los hermanos Coen. En televisión, ha participado en series populares como Los Simpson, Los Soprano, Miami Vice, Saturday Night Live, Las aventuras de Pete & Pete, ER y 30 Rock. Además ha recibido nominaciones para los premios Emmy y ha ganado un Globo de Oro, dos premios SAG y dos premios Independent Spirit. Ocasionalmente ha trabajado también como director, habiendo dirigido hasta la fecha cuatro largometrajes, un cortometraje y varios episodios de series televisivas. Desde 2010, es el protagonista de la serie de HBO, Boardwalk Empire, producida por Martin Scorsese, por la cual ganó un Globo de Oro como mejor actor en 2011. La carrera de Steve Buscemi (que antes de ser actor trabajó como bombero) ha tenido un crecimiento gradual: primero como actor en obras de teatro, y luego en películas independientes y de bajo presupuesto, hasta convertirse en un icono del cine independiente. Luego fue alternando, trabajando en superproducciones de Hollywood (como Armageddon o La isla) sin dejar de lado el cine independiente, llegando en algunos casos a aparecer en seis películas en un solo año. Conocido en Hollywood como uno de los actores secundarios más prolíficos junto a otros como Christopher Walken o John Turturro, se destaca también por su manera rápida de hablar, por su peculiar rostro y por la gran cantidad de muertes que sufre en sus películas. Fue situado en el puesto número 52 de la lista de las "100 mejores estrellas de cine de todos los tiempos" realizada por la revista Empire. Por su habilidad para combinar la personalidad de los bajos fondos con el carácter derrotista, es considerado uno de los actores secundarios más importantes de la década de 1990. Biografía Comienzos Steve Buscemi nació en Brooklyn, Nueva York, un viernes 13 de diciembre de 1957. De ascendencia siciliana por parte de su padre, John Buscemi, un ex combatiente de la guerra de Corea, y ascendencia irlandesa por parte de su madre, Dorothy Wilson, que trabajaba como maître en el Howard Johnson's, una importante cadena de restaurantes y hoteles. La casa donde vivía era propiedad de su abuela, y estaba ocupada por sus cinco hijos y sus familias, entre ellas la de John Buscemi, su padre, quien ocupaba uno de esos apartamentos. John y Dorothy, dormían en un sofá desplegable en la sala de estar; Steve y sus hermanos (Jon, Michael y Ken) compartían un único dormitorio. Su abuelo paterno, Giuseppe Buscemi, emigró desde Menfi, Sicilia. A los siete años de edad filmó su primer personaje, el villano en una película casera en versión súper 8 de Batman. En 1966, a sus 8 años de edad, la familia se trasladó del este de Nueva York a Valley Stream, Long Island, donde Buscemi pasó gran parte de su infancia. En 1975 se graduó en la Valley Stream Central High School donde empezó a interesarse por la interpretación y actuó en algunas obras de teatro escolares. Durante la secundaria además practicó lucha libre y fútbol. Cursó estudios universitarios en el Nassau Community College, pero abandonó después de un semestre. Al no tener una idea muy clara sobre su futuro, acabó trabajando durante cuatro años (1980-1984) como bombero en la "Engine Company #55", en la zona de la Pequeña Italia de Nueva York, hasta que abandonó ese trabajo para dedicarse completamente a la actuación. thumb|300px|left|«Nunca pensé que sería capaz de trabajar en películas. Eso era para actores en serio». Empezó trabajando en "clubs de la comedia" pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que quería eran papeles serios en obras de teatro o películas, Buscemi explica: "No podía encontrar mi propio estilo cómico y al mismo tiempo estaba tomando clases de actuación, me di cuenta de que me gustaba más la actuación". En 1977 abandonó Long Island para mudarse a Manhattan y estudiar interpretación en el conocido Lee Strasberg Institute. Comenzó a escribir y dirigir sketches cómicos en varios sitios de la ciudad junto a Mark Boone Junior, con el dúo avant garde conocido como "Steve & Mark", en los años '80. En esa época, formó un grupo musical llamado "The Pawns of Love", donde Boone tocaba la guitarra y Buscemi cantaba. Antes de ser actor, y antes de ser llamado para integrarse al cuerpo de bomberos, fue camarero, lavaplatos en un restaurante, vendedor de periódicos, trabajó en una estación de servicio y condujo una camioneta de venta de helados. Durante ese periodo, pasaba largas horas vagando en bares y tomando alcohol, lo que luego se convertiría en el argumento base para su debut como director: Trees Lounge (1996). Su primera experiencia actoral fue en una obra de 4to grado haciendo el papel del León cobarde en El mago de Oz. Las primeras películas que vio durante su niñez fueron Bye Bye Birdie (1963) en el cine Sunrise Drive-In e It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World (1963) en el Radio City Music Hall. Vida personal En 1987 se casó con Jo Andres, directora y coreógrafa. En el año 1991 nació Lucian Buscemi, su hijo. Uno de sus hermanos, Michael Buscemi, también es actor, aunque menos conocido, se lo puede ver en películas como Animal Factory, Trees Lounge (en las que Steve dirige y actúa), y en el año 1999 actuó en un capítulo de Los Soprano. Tiene otros dos hermanos, Ken y Jon. Desde el año 2005, su hijo, Lucian Buscemi, toca el bajo en la banda de rock de Brooklyn llamada Fiasco, grabaron su primer álbum, "God Loves Fiasco", en el sótano de Steve. En abril de 2001, durante el rodaje de Falsa identidad, Buscemi fue apuñalado en la garganta, la cabeza y el brazo, por intervenir en una pelea en un bar de Wilmington, Carolina del Norte, entre el guionista Scott Rosenberg, Vince Vaughn, y un ciudadano de la localidad, Timothy Fogerty, quien supuestamente provocó el incidente. thumb|300px|Buscemi con sus antiguos compañeros bomberos el 12 de septiembre de 2001. El 12 de septiembre de 2001, tras los brutales atentados terroristas en el World Trade Center de Nueva York, se presentó como voluntario en su viejo cuartel de bomberos para trabajar y ayudar en todo lo posible. Esa semana, trabajó excavando entre los escombros en turnos de 12 horas, para encontrar cuerpos, mientras se negaba a dar entrevistas y ser fotografiado, por lo que casi nadie se enteró hasta mucho tiempo después. En el año 2004, manifestó su apoyo a la candidatura del demócrata John Kerry y su disconformidad con lo realizado por el presidente George Bush. Asistió a reuniones en favor de la campaña de Kerry, como la que organizó el músico Jon Bon Jovi en su casa, a la que asistió Kerry y otros 300 invitados que aportaron un total de un millón de dólares para apoyar al aspirante demócrata. Cuatro años más tarde, formó parte de un jurado que eligiría el mejor video en favor de la campaña presidencial de Barak Obama; el concurso, llamado "Obama in 30 seconds", consistía en elegir entre videos realizados por ciudadanos de treinta segundos de duración, para luego ser transmitido por televisión. También participaron otros artistas como Matt Damon, Oliver Stone, Julia Stiles, Ben Affleck y Moby. Carrera Años 1980 Su enorme talento llegó a oídos de Bill Sherwood que en aquel momento estaba planificando el rodaje de Parting Glances (1986), una película en forma de drama que afrontaba por primera vez en la historia del cine el controvertido tema del sida en las relaciones homosexuales. Ésta fue una de sus primeras películas con la que empezó a tener relevancia como actor. En ella, Buscemi encarnaba a Nick, un cantante de rock que padecía dicha enfermedad. Fue el primer actor en intepretar a una persona con sida. Esta película cosechó un enorme éxito de crítica en el circuito de cine independiente, desgraciadamente, su director, no tardaría mucho en morir, precisamente debido al temido virus del sida. Con esta película Buscemi comenzaría a convertirse en uno de los más respetados actores de cine independiente. Junto a Parting Glances, también destaca su papel en un capítulo de la popular serie Miami Vice en 1986. Durante esta década se mantendría trabajando ocasionalmente en series de TV. Formó parte del grupo de cineastas underground neoyorquinos, un movimiento que posteriormente sería llamado No Wave Cinema. A fines de esta década, tiene sus primeros trabajos junto a directores importantes: junto a Martin Scorsese en uno de los segmentos de Historias de Nueva York y junto a Jim Jarmusch en Mystery Train, ambas estrenadas en 1989. Década de 1990 A principios de la década de los '90, los hermanos Coen, contaron con él para Miller's Crossing. Desde ese momento pasó a ser habitual en las producciones de los Coen, trabajando más tarde en Barton Fink, El gran salto, El gran Lebowski y Fargo. Uno de sus momentos estelares llegó cuando aceptó participar en la película de Quentin Tarantino, apenas conocido en ese entonces y de corte muy independiente: Reservoir Dogs. Le tocó interpretar el personaje del Señor Rosa, un criminal que se niega a dar propinas. Su actuación fue premiada con el Independent Spirit Award como mejor actor de reparto. Reservoir Dogs fue un éxito del cine independiente y se transformaría en una película de culto, lo que ayudó a Buscemi a afirmar su carrera como actor. Ese mismo año Buscemi protagonizó In the Soup, otra película independiente, con la que ganó el premio del jurado en el Festival de Cine de Sundance. Durante esta década continuaría teniendo cabida en televisión, en series como Tales from the Crypt y Homicide: Life on the Street. También fue estrella invitada en Las aventuras de Pete & Pete, en dos capítulos del año 1994 haciendo el papel de Phil Hickle, el padre de Ellen. En 1994, aparece en el popular show Saturday Night Live interpretando brevemente al mismo personaje que años antes había interpretado en Reservoir Dogs. Cuatro años después le toca ser anfitrión de uno de los capítulos de SNL. thumb|left|Steve Buscemi como el [[señor Rosa.]] En 1995, protagonizó Living in Oblivion de Tom DiCillo, en la que encarnaba con brillantez a Nick, un director de cine independiente. Al mismo tiempo interpretó papeles de reparto en películas de acción como Desperado de Robert Rodriguez y Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead junto a Andy García. Unos de sus mejores momentos llegó cuando junto con William H. Macy, Frances McDormand y Peter Stormare, protagonizó Fargo (1996), dirigida por los hermanos Coen, una película que cuenta la historia de un hombre al límite de sus posibilidades económicas que decide encargar el secuestro de su mujer para conseguir dinero de su suegro, quien teóricamente debe pagar el rescate. Los hermanos Coen escribieron el papel de Carl Showalter exclusivamente para Buscemi. Realiza una de las más memorables interpretaciones de su carrera. Su presencia empezó a ser más solicitada en las grandes producciones; paralelamente siguió participando de producciones de bajo presupuesto. En 1996 fue estrenada Trees Lounge, escrita, dirigida y protagonizada por Buscemi y realizada de forma independiente, fue su primer película como director, tras dirigir anteriormente el cortometraje What Happened to Pete (1992). En octubre de 1997, Buscemi fue colocado en el puesto número 52 de la lista "The Top 100 Movie Stars of All Time", hecha por la revista inglesa Empire. El reconocimiento a nivel mundial, dentro de la esfera del cine comercial, le llegó tras su participación en dos superproducciones: Con Air y Armageddon, ambas producidas por Jerry Bruckheimer, responsable entre otras de La roca. En Con Air encarna a Garland Greene, el mutilador de Ohio. A pesar de las críticas dispares que recibió esta película, interpreta al que sería uno de sus papeles más memorables, trabajando junto a reconocidos actores del cine como John Malkovich, John Cusack y Nicolas Cage. Jerry Bruckheimer muy satisfecho por su anterior trabajo junto a Buscemi, quiso contar de nuevo con él para Armageddon, en la que trabajó con Bruce Willis, Liv Tyler, Ben Affleck y nuevamente con Peter Stormare, la película consiguió gran éxito taquillero. Década de 2000 De nuevo se puso detrás de la cámara para dirigir, producir y tener un pequeño papel en Animal Factory (2000), una historia que se centra en la relación entre un preso que se encuentra por primera vez entre rejas y un criminal que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta en prisión. Para su realización contó con Willem Dafoe, Edward Furlong y Mickey Rourke. En el año 2001, trabajó de nuevo en el cine independiente, junto a Thora Birch y Scarlett Johansson, en Ghost World. Su actuación en esta película le hizo ganar varios premios, entre ellos el Independent Spirit Award como mejor actor de reparto por segunda vez en su carrera. La actuación de Thora Birch también fue bien premiada y elogiada por la crítica. Ghost World fue nominada a los Premios Óscar, y ganó otros 22 premios en total. El crítico Todd Gilchrist escribió: "La razón por la que esta actuación parece esencial para Buscemi, quizás la mejor, es porque sintetiza todos los aspectos de su personalidad que hemos visto en sus otros papeles, y además muestra esas cualidades sin las cuales el actor siemplemente caería en personalidades familiares". Después de trabajar en varias películas como secundario, quiso probar suerte como actor de voz, en uno de los más esperados filmes del mundo del videojuego: Final Fantasy: The Spirits Whithin, en la que daba la voz al oficial Neil Fleming. Luego dio la voz al villano de Monsters, Inc., el temible Randall. En el año 2003, trabajó junto a Ewan McGregor en la exitosa película Big Fish, del director Tim Burton. La película fue nominada a los Premios Óscar además de otras 26 nominaciones a distintos premios. Ese mismo año, aparece también en uno de los segmentos de Coffee & Cigarettes de Jim Jarmusch. Además fue invitado a participar en un capítulo de la superexitosa serie animada de FOX, Los Simpson ("Brake My Wife, Please", de la temporada 14, haciendo de él mismo). En 2007 volvería a participar en la misma serie, en el capítulo "I Don't Wanna Know Why the Caged Bird Sings", esta vez poniéndole su voz a uno de los personajes, Dwight, un ladrón de bancos. En marzo del año 2004, se une a la filmación de Los Soprano, serie que había dirigido en el año 2001 y que había actuado en dos capítulos en 2002. Durante toda la quinta temporada hace el papel del recién salido de prisión Tony Blundetto, primo de Tony Soprano. Tras pasar por varios trabajos participó en La isla (2005) de Michael Bay, una película comercial de ciencia ficción en la que coincide nuevamente con Scarlett Johansson y Ewan McGregor. En ella, Buscemi encarna a un informático que ayuda a la joven pareja a escapar del "instituto" donde los tenían confinados, tras revelarles la verdad sobre su existencia. En 2007, vuelve a trabajar con los hermanos Coen después de mucho tiempo en un corto de Paris, je t'aime. Dirige su cuarta película, Interview, protagonizada por él mismo junto a Sienna Miller. Su amigo, el director Tom DiCillo, le da otro papel protagónico en Delirious junto a Michael Pitt. Década de 2010 Interpretó al padre de Michael Cera en la comedia Youth in Revolt (2010), adaptación del libro del mismo nombre. Para 2011, se prevee su participación en On the Road y Rampart. Boardwalk Empire En 2008 se anunció su participación como protagonista de Boardwalk Empire, una serie de HBO producida por Martin Scorsese y escrita por el guionista de Los Soprano, Terence Winter. Además el capítulo piloto fue dirigido por el propio Scorsese. [[Archivo:Boardwalk empire.jpg|thumb|left|300px|Steve Buscemi en la serie Boardwalk Empire.]] La serie está ambientada en Atlantic City durante los años '20 en plena ley seca, Steve Buscemi encarna al político corrupto Enoch "Nucky" Thompson. Buscemi describió el papel como "uno de los mejores" que ha tenido; mientras que Scorsese dijo sobre el actor: "Me encanta la versatilidad que tiene (...) su sentido dramático, pero también su sentido del humor". El primer episodio se estrenó el 19 de septiembre de 2010 en Estados Unidos. Dos días después de ser estrenada y recibir buenas críticas, HBO confirmó la segunda temporada. En 2011, Buscemi ganó un Globo de Oro como mejor actor y un premio SAG en la misma categoría. Colaboraciones frecuentes Como actor, Buscemi ha trabajado con algunos cineastas de forma regular. Es notable su participación en películas de los hermanos Coen entre las décadas de 1990 y 2000; las películas son Miller's Crossing, Barton Fink, El gran salto, Fargo, El gran Lebowski, el cortometraje de Paris je t'aime y Romance & Cigarettes (producida por los Coen). También apareció en la obra radial Sawbones. Además, sus actuaciones en películas de los Coen son notables porque su personaje muchas veces muere. Además hizo varios cameos en películas junto a Adam Sandler y es un actor predilecto de directores como Jim Jarmusch, Alexandre Rockwell, Robert Rodriguez, Michael Bay, Terry Zwigoff, Tom DiCillo y el productor Jerry Bruckheimer. Otros trabajos Habiendo cantado durante sus comienzos en el grupo Pawns of Love (junto a Mark Boone Junior), Buscemi grabó tres canciones junto a Lou Reed: "Old Poe", "The Cask" y "Broadway Song". La última fue incluida en la versión corriente de The Raven (2003), basado en la obra de Edgar Allan Poe. Las otras dos canciones se encuentran en la edición limitada del mismo álbum. Participó de los documentales Dust to Dust: The Health Effects of 9/11 (2006), Joe Strummer: The Future Is Unwritten (2007) y I Knew It Was You: Rediscovering John Cazale (2009). En 2008, Buscemi fundó su pripia productora, llamada Olive Prods, junto a su amigo Stanley Tucci. El primer proyecto fue la road movie Saint John of Las Vegas (2009), donde Buscemi hace el papel protagonista y Spike Lee y Tucci son los coproductores de la cinta. El actor según la crítica En el libro New Biographical Dictionary of Film del crítico de cine David Thomson, el autor comenta: "Él es uno de los mejores canallas, cerdos, psicópatas enfermizos de los bajos fondos" y lo compara con el actor de cine clásico Peter Lorre. Clint Morris del sitio moviehole.net dijo que Buscemi "tiene ese aspecto de merodeador de patio trasero, lo que funciona de forma magnífica en películas como Con Air". Sobre su actuación en Boardwalk Empire, Matt Zoller Seitz de Salon.com escribió: "Buscemi no encaja en el perfil. Este actor de carácter delgado y de voz aguda raramente lo hace. Sin embargo, en Boardwalk Empire, como sucede a menudo, aparentemente termina siendo una elección perfecta, dándole al personaje lo que necesitaba más una mezcla de sabiduría cínica, amargura, humor con chispa y experto juicio que merece su propio adjetivo: «Buscemiano»". En su reseña de la película Lonesome Jim, el crítico ganador del premio Pulitzer Roger Ebert mencionó a Steve Buscemi como "uno de los mejores actores vivos". Activismo social Trees Lounge, película dirigida, escrita y protagonizada por Buscemi, fue dedicada a Lynne Lappin, su profesor de drama, fallecido en 1996 a los 53 años. Buscemi junto a otros, es administrador de "Lynne C. Lappin Scholarship", una donación que se les da cada año a los estudiantes que se gradúan en "Central High School", y así ayudarlos a seguir estudiando actuación. Ha escrito una parte de "A Salute To Bravery", un libro de poemas hecho por los niños de Belle Harbor, Nueva York, quienes sufrieron por las pérdidas de 77 personas de la comunidad en los atentados terroristas del 11 de septiembre de 2001, y también por el accidente del Vuelo 587 de American Airlines, en el que hubo más de 200 víctimas. El libro fue enviado a más de 400 familias de bomberos muertos en los atentados del 11 de septiembre, y el resto, una edición especial de 1200 copias, fueron vendidos para donar las ganancias a la vieja estación de bomberos. Buscemi también es socio de PETA (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals), una conocida organización de defensa de los derechos de los animales. Junto a otras figuras públicas como: Jean Claude Van Damme, Pamela Anderson, Steven Seagal, Jackie Chan, Oliver Stone, Charlize Theron, Jorja Fox, Billy Idol, Bryan Adams, Janet Jackson, George Michael, Ali MacGraw, Christina Aguilera, Chrissie Hynde, Jacqueline Bisset, Michael Owen, Robert Enke, William Shatner, Joe Pesci, entre otros, ayudaron a ejercer presión sobre el gobierno de Corea para que cesara la tortura de perros y gatos. [[Archivo:Iraq for Sale NYC Screening.jpg|thumb|left|300px|Buscemi junto a los músicos Moby y Lou Reed en la proyección del documental Iraq for Sale (octubre de 2006; Nueva York).]] El primer ministro coreano afirmó que se estaban llevando a cabo medidas para evitar los malos tratos hacia los perros antes de ser sacrificados. Los perros son electrocutados o se les cuelga por el cuello plenamente conscientes y son apaleados para aumentar la secreción de adrenalina, lo que se cree que aumenta la virilidad de los hombres que comen esa carne, el mito dice que cuanto más dolor soporten estos animales más tierna y afrodisíaca será su carne. También mandó cartas a senadores de Nueva York para alentarlos a combatir el maltrato y la tortura de animales en esa ciudad. En abril de 2003 en Nueva York, encabezó un grupo de protesta junto a la ganadora del Óscar, Jessica Lange, y a Ethan Hawke, en contra de la Guerra de Irak, y especialmente en contra de la acción militar estadounidense en Baghdad. Presentaron en la misión estadounidense de Naciones Unidas una petición en contra de la guerra en Irak con la firma de más de un millón de personas. Un mes después fue arrestado por participar en una protesta como consecuencia del cierre de seis compañías de bomberos de Nueva York (en Queens, Brooklyn y Manhattan). Esto sucedió durante el receso de la filmación de un capítulo de Los Soprano. Influencia Ha influido artísticamente en numerosos actores y actrices. Jason Lee, declaró que después de ver el papel de botones realizado por Buscemi en Barton Fink supo que quería ser actor. Su personje en Reservoir Dogs también dio que hablar; la cantante Pink (su verdadero nombre es Alecia Beth Moore) tomó su nombre artístico del personaje de Buscemi por la que es la película favorita de la cantante. Otro de los influidos por este papel fue Michael Fassbender que comentó que "ocupa un lugar especial" en su corazón y fue de gran importancia en el momento de comenzar su carrera como actor. Después de trabajar juntos en la serie Nurse Jackie, el actor Peter Facinelli declaró: "He sido un fan de Steve Buscemi por un largo tiempo, así que ser dirigido por él fue realmente un gusto". Además Robert Smith, líder de la banda inglesa The Cure, colocó en la página oficial del grupo a Buscemi como uno de sus actores favoritos. La actriz Alicia Silverstone también nombró a Buscemi como uno de sus favoritos. También es uno de los actores favoritos de Ben Austin Lejeune (Alice in Wonderland, 2010). La banda de rock Blessid Union of Souls, proveniente de Cincinnati, hace referencia a él en la letra de "Hey, Leonardo (She Likes Me for Me)" (1999), uno de sus grandes éxitos. Otra banda, menos conocida, llamada Dystopia One, grabó un tema dedicado exclusivamente a él, llamado "Steve Buscemi". La banda sueca The Pale Corners también tituló "Steve Buscemi" a una de sus canciones. Por otro lado, Buscemi ha citado a Robert Altman y John Cassavetes como sus principales influencias a la hora de dirigir. También nombró a John Cazale como uno de los actores que lo inspiró. Premios * Globos de Oro ** 2002 Mejor actor de reparto - Ghost World - Nominado ** 2011 Mejor actor de serie de televisión - Drama - Boardwalk Empire - Ganador * Premios del Sindicato de Actores ** 2005 Mejor reparto de televisión - Drama - Los Soprano - Nominado ** 2011 Mejor reparto de televisión - Drama - Boardwalk Empire - Ganador ** 2011 Mejor actor de televisión - Drama - Boardwalk Empire - Ganador thumb|300px|Steve Buscemi recibiendo su Globo de Oro. * Emmy ** 2001 Mejor dirección - Serie dramática - Los Soprano - Nominado ** 2004 Mejor actor de reparto - Serie dramática - Los Soprano '' - Nominado ** 2008 Mejor actor invitado - Serie de comedia - ''30 Rock - Nominado ** 2011 Mejor actor - Serie dramática - Boardwalk Empire - Nominado * Independent Spirit Awards ** 1990 Mejor actor de reparto - Mystery Train - Nominado ** 1993 Mejor actor de reparto - Reservoir Dogs - Ganador ** 1997 Mejor guión - Trees Lounge - Nominado ** 1997 Mejor película de un director debutante - Trees Lounge - Nominado ** 2002 Mejor actor de reparto - Ghost World - Ganador * Festival de Cine de Sundance ** 2005 Premio del jurado - Lonesome Jim - Nominado Filmografía Actor *Tommy's (corto) (1985) --- Tommy *The Way It Is (1985) --- Willy/Raphael *Miradas en la despedida (1986) --- Nick *Not Necessarily the News (serie de televisión) (1983/1986) ** Episodio Theo (1983) --- Theo ** Episodio Audire Got Run Over by a Reindeer (1986) --- Neil *Sleepwalk (1986) --- Trabajador *Corrupción en Miami (serie de televisión) (1986) ** Episodio El Viejo --- Rickles *No Picnic (1987) --- Chulo muerto *El ecualizador (serie de televisión) (1987) **Episodio Re-Entry --- Archie, el empleado de la tienda de electrónica *Kiss Daddy Goodnight (1987) --- Johnny *Arena Brains (corto) (1987) --- El agente *Heart (1987) --- Nicky *Llámame (1988) --- Switchblade *El misterio de la pirámide de oro (1988) --- Fred *Guillermo Tell (serie de televisión) (1988) **Episodio The Lost Crusader --- Capitán de la guardia *Corazón de medianoche (1988) --- Eddy *Coffee and Cigarettes II (corto) (1989) --- Camarero *Paloma solitaria (miniserie) (1989) **4 episodios --- Luke *Historias de Nueva York (1989) --- Gregory Stark (segmento "Life Lessons") *Esclavos de Nueva York (1989) --- Wilfredo *Borders (documental) (1989) --- Ted *Noches de Broadway (1989) --- Whining Willie *Mystery Train (1989) --- Charlie el barbero (segmento "Lost In Space") *Monsters (serie de televisión) (1990) ** Episodio Bed and Boar --- John Dennis *El gato infernal (1990) --- Bellingham (segmento "Lot 249") *Force of Circumstance (1990) *El rey de Nueva York (1990) --- Probeta *Muerte entre las flores (1990) ---Mink *Against the Law (serie de televisión) (1990) ** Episodio Where the Truth Lies --- Timmy Lowell *Life Is Nice (1991) --- Empleado de la tienda conveniente *Zandalee (1991) --- OPP Man *Barton Fink (1991) --- Chet *Billy Bathgate (1991) --- Irving *La ley de Los Ángeles (serie de televisión) (1991) **Episodio Spleen It to Me, Lucy --- David Lee *What Happened to Pete (corto) (1992) --- Extraño *En la sopa (1992) --- Aldolpho Rollo *'Reservoir Dogs (1992) --- Señor Rosa' *CrissCross (1992) --- Louis *Loco por ti (serie de televisión) (1992) **Episodio Token Friend --- Howie Balenger *Twenty Bucks (1993) --- Frank *Claude (1993) --- Danny *Sol naciente (1993) --- Willy 'the Weasel' Wilhelm *Historias de la cripta (serie de televisión) (1993) **Episodio Forever Ambergris --- Ike *El último forajido (TV movie) (1993) --- Philo *Buen apetito, mamá (1993) --- Ed Chilton *Floundering (1994) --- Ned *El gran salto (1994) --- Beatnik Barman *'Pulp Fiction (1994) --- Buddy Holly' *Cabezas huecas (1994) --- Rex *Alguien a quien amar (1994) --- Mickey *Who Do I Gotta Kill? (1994) *The Search for One-eye Jimmy (1994) --- Ed Hoyt *Vivir rodando (1995) --- Nick Reve *Homicidio (serie de televisión) (1995) **Episodio End Game --- Gordon Pratt *Billy Madison (1995) --- Danny McGrath *'Desperado (1995) --- Buscemi' *Cosas que hacer en Denver cuando estás muerto (1995) --- Mister Shhh *The Adventures of Pete & Pete (serie de televisión) (1984/1986) **3 episodios --- Phil Hickle *Fargo (1996) --- Carl Showalter *Black Kites (corto) (1996) --- El padre *Trees Lounge - Una última copa (1996) --- Tommy *Kansas City (1996) --- Johnny Flynn *2013: rescate en L.A. (1996) --- Map to the Stars Eddie *Con Air: convictos en el aire (1997) --- Garland 'The Marietta Mangler' Greene *Una rubia auténtica (1997) --- Nick *The Drew Carey Show (serie de televisión) (1998) **Episodio Mr. Louder's Birthday Party --- Mr. Marchetti *El chico ideal (1998) --- David 'Dave' Veltri *El gran Lebowski (1998) --- Theodore Donald 'Donny' Kerabatsos *The Impostors (1998) --- Happy Franks *Armageddon (1998) --- Rockhound *Louis & Frank (1998) --- Drexel *Un papá genial (1999) --- Vagabundo *Animal Factory (2000) --- A.R. Hosspack *28 días (2000) --- Cornell *Saturday Night Live (serie de televisión) (1994-2000) **Episodio John Travolta/Seal (1994) --- Señor Rosa (sin acreditar) **Episodio Steve Buscemi/Third Eye Blind (1998) --- Anfitrión **Episodio Tobey Maguire/Sisqo (2000) --- Billy (sin acreditar) *Doble contratiempo (2001) --- Jerry Cubbins *Ghost World (2001) --- Seymour *Final fantasy: La fuerza interior (2001) --- Neil (voz) *La zona gris (2001) --- 'Hesch' Abramowics *Monstruos, S.A. (2001) --- Randall Boggs (voz) *Falsa identidad (2001) --- Ray Coleman *Deadrockstar (2002) --- Reverendo Ely *El crimen de Laramie (TV movie) (2002) --- Doc O'Connor *13 Moons (2002) --- Bananas The Clown *Love in the Time of Money (2002) --- Martin Kunkle *Mr. Deeds (2002) --- Crazy Eyes *Monstruos, S.A. (videojuego) --- Randall Boggs (voz) *Spy kids 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) --- Romero *Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) --- Romero *Coffee and Cigarettes (2003) --- Camarero (segmento Twins) *Big Fish (2003) --- Norther Winslow *Zafarrancho en el rancho (2004) --- Wesley (voz) *Who's the Top? (corto) (2005) --- Cymon *La isla (2005) --- James McCord *Romance & Cigarettes (2005) --- Angelo *El arte de estrangular (2006) --- Broadway Bob D'Annunzio (sin acreditar) *Los Soprano (serie de televisión) (2002-2006) **16 episodios --- Tony Blundetto / Hombre *Paris, je t'aime (2006) --- Le touriste (segmento Tuileries) *Monster House (2006) --- Nebbercracker (voz) *Delirious (2006) --- Les Galantine *La telaraña de Carlota (2006) --- Templeton the Rat (voz) *Interview (2007) --- Pierre Peders *I Think I Love My Wife (2007) --- George *Os declaro marido y marido (2007) --- Clint Fitzer *Los Simpson (serie de telelvisión) (2007) **Episodio I Don't Wanna Know Why the Caged Bird Sings --- Dwight (voz) *I'm Dirty! (corto) (2008) --- Backhoe Loader (voz) *Urgencias (serie de televisión) (2008) **Episodio The Chicago Way --- Art Masterson *Igor (2008) --- Scamper (voz) *The Messenger (2009) --- Dale Martin *John Rabe (2009) --- Dr. Robert Wilson *Rage (2009) --- Frank *Handsome Harry (2009) --- Thomas Kelley *Saint John of Las Vegas (2009) --- John *G-Force (2009) --- Bucky (voz) *Youth in Revolt (2009) --- George Twisp *Rockefeller Plaza (series de televisión) (2007-2009) **4 episodios --- Lenny Wosniak *Niños grandes (2010) --- Wiley *The Chosen One (2010) --- Neal *Pete Smalls Is Dead (2010) --- Bernie Lake *Fight for Your Right Revisited (corto) (2011) --- Camarero *Portlandia (serie de televisión) (2011) **Episodio Farm (2011) -- Dependiente de la librería *Boardwalk Empire (serie de televisión) (2010 - ) --- Enoch 'Nucky' Thompson / Enoch Thompson Director *What Happened to Pete (corto) (1992) *Trees Lounge - Una última copa (1996) *Homicidio (serie de televisión) (1998) **Episodio Finnegan's Wake *Animal Factory (2000) *Oz (serie de televisión) (1999-2001) **Episodio U.S. Male (1999) **Episodio Cuts Like a Knife (2001) *Baseball Wives (TV movie) (2002) *Conociendo a Jim (2005) *Los Soprano (serie de televisión) (2001-2006) **Episodio Pine Barrens (2001) **Episodio Everybody Hurts (2002) **Episodio In Camelot (2004) **Episodio Mr. & Mrs. John Sacrimoni Request (2006) *Interview (2007) *Rockefeller Plaza (serie de televisión) (2009) **Episodio Retreat to Move Forward (2009) *Nurse Jackie (serie de televisión) (2009-2011) **6 episodios Productor *Animal Factory (2000) *Symbiopsychotaxiplasm: Take 2 1/2 (documental) (2005) (productor ejecutivo) *Conociendo a Jim (2005) (sin acreditar) *Saint John of Las Vegas (2009) (productor ejecutivo) *Vine Talk (serie de televisión) (2011) **Episodio Navigating Napa Valley Cabernets (2011) (productor ejecutivo) Guionista *What Happened to Pete (corto) (1992) *Trees Lounge - Una última copa (1996) *Interview (2007) Banda Sonora *Alguien a quien amar (1994) (intérprete Romeo's Aria) *El chico ideal (1998) (intérprete True) *The Impostors (1998) (intérprete The Nearness of You) Enlaces externos *Perfil en Internet Movie DataBase. *Entrevista de Tarantino a Steve Buscemi (en español) Categoría:actores de Reservoir Dogs Categoría:Actores de Pulp Fiction Categoría:Desperado